


Message sent to: Kaashi-Pie

by kosmilks



Series: the boyz are typing... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaotic Good, Comfort/Angst, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Pet Names, Team Dynamics, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bokuaka GOALS, its almost cringe, just slight anxious behavior from akaashi, theyre so fucking in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmilks/pseuds/kosmilks
Summary: Akaashi is having a bad week and Bokuto wants to cheer him up. Kuroo is useless, Oikawa is useful, and petnames are thrown around.(AKA...What will the dorks do on a Friday?)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: the boyz are typing... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918099
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Message sent to: Kaashi-Pie

**Author's Note:**

> sorryyy this isnt the karasuno gc part two if that’s what you were hoping for! school is tough and i only have time for one shots :/ hopefully it’ll come soon!!
> 
> anywayss akaashi had some anxiety induced thoughts here! if you think it’ll be too triggering, please avoid reading! he basically thinks a couple irrational fears due to anxiety. anyways enjoy the read luvs :)

3:21PM

**Brokuto >>Akaashi**

**Brokuto:** hey hey akaashi

 **Akaashi:** Bokuto-san

 **Brokuto:** LOVE YOUUU <333

 **Akaashi:** I love you too 

**Brokuto:** :D

 **Akaashi:** <3

 **Brokuto:** hows your day been?

 **Akaashi:** ...good

 **Brokuto:** you dont have to lie :(((

 **Akaashi:** It’s been bad. The whole week

 **Akaashi:** I’m sorry

 **Brokuto:** NO AKAASHI DONT APOLOGIZE :(

 **Brokuto:** ITS OKAY !!

 **Brokuto:** WE ALL HAVE BAD WEEKS 

**Brokuto:** still up for the date tonight? 

**Akaashi:** Yes I am

 **Brokuto:** ILL TAKE CARE OF YOU

 **Brokuto:** if you wanna just come over and and watch movies with me that’s fine !! :) 

**Akaashi:** No, I think I’d rather walk around with you

 **Akaashi:** If that’s okay? 

**Brokuto:** I LOVE YOU

 **Brokuto:** ILL CHEER YOU UP

 **Akaashi:** I know you will

 **AkaashI:** I love you too

 **Brokuto:** you’re perfect 

**Akaashi:** You’re ethereal

 **Brokuto:**...please akaashi no big words

 **Akaashi:** Love you

 **Akaashi:** See you at club?

 **Brokuto:** YES OF COURSE

 **Akaashi:** Bye Bokuto-san <3

 **Brokuto:** bye byee akaashi

  
  


_4:32PM_

**_KatKuro > Brokuto_ **

**KatKuro:** yoooo

 **Brokuto:** Yooooo

 **KatKuro:** any luck wowing the boyf?

 **Brokuto:** NO :(

 **Brokuto:** hes having a bad week :(((

 **KatKuro:** F

 **Brokuto:** BRUH

 **Brokuto:**...ANYWAYS :(

 **KatKuro:** need help cheering him up?

 **Brokuto:** YES :(((((

 **KatKuro:** dw bro i got you

 **Brokuto:** OK :|

 **KatKuro:** try flowers

 **KatKuro:** FLOWERS WILL WORK!!

 **Brokuto:** flowers are girly shit

 **Brokuto:** WAIT I DIDNT MEAN THAT

 **KatKuro:** REALLY- YOU SEXIST PIECE OF SHIT

 **Brokuto:** IM SORRY T-T

 **Brokuto:** I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT

 **KatKuro:** what eva

 **KatKuro:** get him flowers. the rutgers study proved that 100% of people are happy receiving flowers

 **Brokuto:** OK NERD LOL

 **KatKuro:** gonna take my advice or no?

 **Brokuto:**...yeah im gonna :(

 **Brokuto:** THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU KUROO!!!!

 **KatKuro** : yeah i know go make him happy or something

 **KatKuro:** btw kenma got me flowers once but he snuck poison ivy into it so yeah

 **KatKuro:** dont trust kenma. 

**Brokuto:** WEIRD STORY BUT YEAH

 **Brokuto:** gonna get my boyfriend flowers the colors of his eyes!! i like him so much.mmum.uch m.duch

 **KatKuro:** ok okkk

 **KatKuro:** call him cute pet names too

 **Brokuto:** like what? 

**KatKuro:** like babe or baby

 **KatKuro:** omg lmao i just had the best idea

 **Brokuto:** WHAT IS IT??

 **KatKuro:** definitely call him sugar, honey, plum, pie, etc.

 **Brokuto:** what the fuck hes not a cookie recipe 

**KatKuro:** no TRUST ME BRO

 **KatKuro:** would I ever LIE to you?

 **Brokuto:** YES

 **Brokuto:** YOU TOLD ME 

**Brokuto:** YOU TOLD ME AKAASHI LIKED THE COLOR NEON GREEN SO I WORE IT FOR A WHOLE WEEK

 **KatKuro:** …..

 **KatKuro:** OK YEAH BUT OTHER THAN THAT

 **Brokuto:** whatever dude

 **Brokuto:** are you sure he’ll like it?

 **KatKuro:**....totally

 **Brokuto:** ok ill try but akaashi gets really shy and then he gets annoyed with me 

**KatKuro:** HA

 **KatKuro:** trust me bro

 **Brokuto:** we have our weekly date today so ill text you

 **KatKuro:** weekly- 

**Brokuto:** with updates

 **KatKuro:** of course you do ugh

 **KatKuro:** disgusting, have fun

———

In hindsight, a warning would have been nice.

Konoha snapped his arm and the ball came hurtling towards Akaashi’s face at an alarming fast rate. Did he use his hands or move back to pass it? He just barely had time to throw his hands up as it crashed with a resounding _smack_ against his fingers. 

Everyone turned their heads towards him, in varying degrees of concern and mild horror. The silence would have been deafening, if not for the volleyball that rebounded and dribbled to a stop somewhere on the court. Akaashi didn’t dare move his hands from his face, he was miles too embarrassed. He almost got hit in the face by a volleyball like some grade schooler.

Akaashi felt like an idiot. 

In the stifling quiet Akaashi heard a rough voice call, “Kaashi-pie?” 

It filled him with more relief than it should have. 

“Oh now you’ve done it, Konaha,” Komi muttered from across the net. 

“ _Shut up!”_ Konoha mumbled back in worry. 

Akaashi hesitantly lifted his hands, and slowly let them fall to his sides. Washio and Onaga slowly backed away to their water bottles. On the other side of the net, Konoha looked horrified. He locked eyes with Bokuto and threw his hands up in surrender.

Konoha started frantically speaking, “Bokuto- I’m sorry man! I didn’t mean it!” He whipped his head around to face Akashi, “I’m so sorry Akaashi! I really didn’t-“ 

Akaashi watched in slight amusement as Bokuto shoved Konaha aside and he let out a small noise of terror. 

“Akaashi, are you ok?” Bokuto asked once he had ducked under the net and jogged to his side. He started moving his hands gently over Akaashi’s face as if to check for damage.

He let the warm feeling of Bokuto’s hands wash over him for a couple seconds, before softly holding his wrist and pulling the hands down. “Bokuto-san, I’m fine. That was my mistake.”

The wing spiker firmly shook his head, “No, it wasn’t! It was Konoha-“ he looked to the side as if remembering something,”-Oi, wait Konoha come back here!”

Konoha froze from where he was trying to escape out the gym door. Washio shook his head in disappointment. One knows better than to escape from Bokuto’s sight once they harm Akaashi. Onaga and Komi bent over in silent laughter, barely muffling it through their hands. 

Konoha turned around with wide eyes, “Who me?” he asked innocently. 

“Yes, you!” Bokuto snapped, pulling another frightened yelp out of Konoha.

Akaashi could have stopped him if he wanted too. He could have easily calmed Bokuto down in an instant, but for now he decided he would see how this played out. Maybe it was partial revenge for the teasing Konoha had always done.Or maybe he just thought it was hot when Bokuto got mad.

Konoha creeped over apprehensively.

“What the hell were you _thinking,_ aiming for my Akaashi-bear?” Bokuto yelled. 

_His Akaashi._ The phrase was enough to make his heart thump erratically. He glanced toward the side where his other teammates were.

Washio padded around silently, collecting stray volleyballs in disinterest, looking as if he’d be anywhere but here at the moment. Komi was reaching up to swat at a laughing Onaga, telling him not to disrespect his senpai, while also trying to stifle his own laughter. 

Bokuto took a step forward and Konoha’s eyes widened as he took a step back. “Hey- hey man. We can talk about this! I’ll give you all my lunch for the next week! I can buy you snacks from the vending machine? How does um…milk bread sound?”

Konoha threw up more empty promises, but to his disappointment and Akaashi's severe delight, Bokuto reacted to none of them. He continued glaring at the other boy with a slight pout. Akaashi was reminded of an angry kitten. 

“I’ll- I’ll ask Akaashi to toss to you more?” Konoha offered, squinting his eyes shut as if preparing for an incoming onslaught.

Instead, Bokuto’s expression instantly brightened. “Really Konoha? You’ll do that for me?”

“Umm...Yes, yes I most certainly will.”

“Thanks so much!” Bokuto answered easily. 

Konoha looked at Akaashi first, who was standing _right next to Bokuto_ , before flitting his gaze to Bokuto in confusion. He must have realized he was off the hook, because after a couple of seconds he scampered away, quite relieved. After joining the others by the bench, he threw Akaashi a look that said, “ _You’re dating this guy?”_

Akaashi glared and Bokuto whipped his head around to face him, “Kashi’ did you hear that? I get more of your tosses now!”

“Yes Bokuto-san, I’m standing right next to you.”

“You tosses are the best!”

“Thank you.”

On the sidelines Komi mouthed the words, _‘You're the best’._

“Akaashi, sugar, you’re the best!” Bokuto cried.

Konoha mouthed back, _‘You’re_ _wonderful’,_ then proceeded to make kissy faces at the libero. 

“And you are wonderful,” Akaashi murmured, resting a hand on Bokuto’s chest and leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

Konoha and Komi fist bumped without looking. Washio looked mostly unimpressed but one side of his lip was quirked in a small smile. Onaga was choking down water in an attempt not to laugh.

Akaash threw them a harsh look, “Aren’t you guys staying a little too late for practice?” 

Onaga shrugged, “Bokuto made us.”

“Well, you can go now,” Akaashi replied, tone just a little clipped.

Onaga easily walked out. The third years whined in protest, before Washio gave a small wave and shuffled them out of the gym.

Akaashi noted they were finally alone. He turned to face Bokuto with a smile, “Ready for our date?”

“Of course I am,” Bokuto grinned.

“Um- I’m sorry if I’m not as excitable. I’ve- I’ve been having a bad week-”

“No Akaashi it’s ok!” Bokuto interrupted. 

“It’s not though,” Akaashi mumbled angrily, “I just keep getting more nervous and the more mistakes I make the worse I feel. I feel so incompetent compared to others, like I can never be good enough for-“ he inhaled sharply.

Bokuto’s face immediately morphed into one of concern, “Akaash, I’d never ever hold you accountable for anything like that,” he cupped Akaashi’s cheeks gently, “You’re perfect. Mistakes happen.”

“Thank you,” Akaashi whispered, still feeling a little anxious, but laughing anyways. Bokuto just had that ability in him. “You can’t be perfect and make mistakes at the same time.” 

Bokuto reasoned after a hum, “Well, you are! You make mistakes perfectly!”

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile at his logic. “Sure, Bokuto-san. We need to clean up the gym if we want to be on time.”

“Akaashi, honey,” he started with a pout.

Looking at his face, Akaashi felt like a monster for even asking Bokuto to do something he didn’t want to. He was so enamored with him, and just the thought warmed Akaashi up to the tips of his ears. 

Akaashi cleared his throat,”Just help me roll up the net?”

Bokuto, equally as whipped, nodded and bounded over to the other end. 

Akaashi watched in adoration and realized he couldn’t wait for their date. How could it be anything less than perfect?

———

_5:47PM_

**HIMBOS IN THE HOUSE**

**Brokuto:** help.

 **oikutie:** yes bo-chan? ^_^

 **DaddyThighs:** You better not have set something on fire again.

 **Ushijima:** I am still very confused by Sawamura’s username

 **KatKuro:** LOL

 **terhoeshima:** what did bokuto-san do :/

 **futakachi:** Omg you guys again

 **futakachi:** I thought I left this.

 **Brokuto:** i was trying

 **Brokuto:** to get akaashi some nice flowers 

**terhoeshima:** oh no..

 **Brokuto:** AND I DONT KNOW WHICH ONES TO GET :(((

 **Brokuto:** IDEAS?

 **futakachi:** Nice ones?

 **KatKuro:** oh bo :(

 **KatKuro:** STFU AND GET BLUE ONES

 **DaddyThighs:** Pretty flowers? I’m sure Akaashi will like any of them

 **Ushijima:** Healthy flowers from outside. A shop will not do. I suggest pulling them straight from the roots

 **terhoeshima** : ohhh dirty ;)

 **Brokuto** : HELP ME D:

 **oikutie:** dont be so insensitive everyone

 **oikutie** : i can help you bo-chan ^_−☆

 **oikutie:** i’ll send you some flowers he’d like

 **Brokuto:** THANKS OIKAWA 

**Brokuto:** WISH ME LUCK EVERYONE

 **Ushijima:** Good luck

 **KatKuro:** bro go get em 

**terhoeshima** : you got this dude 

**DaddyThighs:** Best of luck Bokuto

 **futakachi:** good luck owl man

 **oikutie:** he has ME helping he doesn’t need luck ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ

  
  


_6:03PM_

**_setter squad_ **

**Akaashi:** What would one do theoretically if their date was late to their date

 **oikutie** : ….he’s late….? 

**oikutie:** -_-

 **sugarwara:** im confused….

 **shiraboo:** same

 **SemiSemi:** Yeah me too…?

 **Kodzuken:** Koutaro? 

**Akaashi:** YES

 **Akaashi:** Holy shit where is he I’m gonna Freak

 **kogawa:** pior akamshi-ssn

 **tobiyolo:** poor akaashi-san*

 **tobiyolo:** I hope you find him Akaashi-san, hinata really likes bokuto-san

 **Kodzuken:** Literally begging you to get a new phone so you can type kanji

 **kogawa:** ng!

 **tobiyolo:** no*

 **sugarwara:** tobio ur sweet for translating but it's fine- we can understand his typos 

**Akaashi:** ANSWER MY QUESTIONS

 **oikutie:** feisty (≧∀≦)

 **sugarwara:** oh my

 **Kodzuken:** calm down keiji

 **Akaashi:** Literally where is he

 **Akaashi:** WHERE IS HE?

 **shiraboo:** WE DONT KNOW

 **tobiyolo:** SORRY AKAASHI SAN

 **kogawa** : SOARE US

 **tobiyolo:** spare us*

 **SemiSemi:** You’re scaring the first years 

**oikutie:** good scare them. 

**sugarwara:** NO-

 **sugarwara:** akaashi it’s fine, he might have gotten lost

 **shiraboo:** um isnt he a third year?

 **Kodzuken:** yeah..this is koutarou after all. he gets lost often. 

**oikutie:** oh he’s not lost … 

**tobiyolo:** How do you know

 **kogawa:** yeaj how do yoi know

 **tobiyolo:** yeah how do you know**

 **shiraboo** : please stop correcting him. WE ALL KNOW WHAT HE MEANS

 **oikutie** : just give him some time kashi-chan :D trust mee~

 **Akaashi:** I hate you and your fucking cryptic messages Oikawa-san

 **Akaashi:** Goodbye everyone

 **sugarwara:** oh akaashi noo- 

**SemiSemi:**...Hope he’s ok

 **tobiyolo:** I hope he finds him

 **kogawa:** me too ! 

**Kodzuken:** nice job kenji no typos 

**tobiyolo:** I really wanna play against fukurodani’s ace

 **shiraboo:** god you’re so volleyball obsessed

 **oikutie:** akaashi’s fineeeee ☆彡

 **sugarwara:** i dont really think so-

 **Akaashi:** I’m not. Bye

 **oikutie:** …..

———

  
  


It was almost half past six. Akaashi was still standing at the corner of a cafe, as close to the wall as he could get without melding with it. 

Akaashi fidgeted with his fingers in a familiar motion. The consistent moving relaxed his body a little, though everytime a new person walked by he felt himself jump.

_Are they looking at me? They totally are. Should I move? No, if I move Bokuto-san won’t find me. I’ll wait a while longer._

He shook his hands when the motions treaded from familiar to frantic, and wrapped his arms around himself. Akaashi tapped a foot impatiently and looked around for spiked hair. If he didn’t see Bokuto soon, Akaashi knew his insides would become an overwhelming mess of thoughts.

He probably just forgot. _Oh god._ Was Akaashi so boring that he forgot about him? Did Bokuto not like him anymore?

Akaashi was certainly starting to lose it. After the rough day of practice, with more mistakes than he’d ever made in a _week_ , Akaashi was extremely excited to go home to clean up and meet up with Bokuto again. Their weekly dates were something he always looked forward to, and this Friday he needed it more than ever. 

Bokuto had chosen a cafe (which Akaashi was currently standing outside of) with a quiet, peaceful ambience, maybe sensing his slight frustration all practice. 

Now though, his frustration had morphed into something much more viscous. He stood stiffly at the corner of the cafe, checking his phone for any new messages, and getting concerned as more time passed. Akaashi frowned as the fiddling with his finger got more frantic, and his thoughts breached darker territories.

_Bokuto’s not here because he doesn’t like you._

_Bokuto doesn't like you, he doesn’t-_

“Hey, Akaashi, hey!”

Akaashi whipped his head around with wide eyes to see Bokuto jogging over. As usual seeing his face made Akaashi break out of his stupor, pushing the thoughts to the corners of his mind. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sighed in relief. He dropped his hands.

Bokuto ran up to give him a bone-crushing hug. Akaashi most definitely leaned in and took a deep breath. It was silly how he melted with relief the second he was met with Bokuto’s unknowing comfort. 

Bokuto squeezed tighter, if even possible. Akaashi noticed a little too late that he was still slightly jittery. A huge mistake. He hated making his boyfriend worry. He was hoping the other boy would not notice when-

“Akaashi?”, Bokuto pulled back enough to place his hands firmly on his shoulders, “What’s wrong?”

Akaashi averted his gaze to the sidewalk outside the cafe. He couldn’t _lie_ to Bokuto if he was looking at those wide eyes. 

“Kashi’-plum look at me..”

He felt a gentle hand moving his chin up. Akaashi felt horrible for even thinking Bokuto would think badly of him, when he treated him so- so _carefully_.

“I got nervous when you were late,” Akaashi admitted, cheeks slightly flushing in embarrassment. He looked up nervously to meet Bokuto’s eyes, “I thought maybe you forgot…” 

Bokuto’s eyes widened in realization, “Oh baby, never! I’m so sorry, I was-“ He jolted, then awkwardly reached behind himself. Akaashi took note of the small cream backpack he was wearing.

Bokuto shuffled, trying to open the backpack, and have a hand on Akaashi at the same time.

“Here, let me,” Akaashi laughed lightly. 

“Noooo, wait!” he wailed, “My perfect Akaashi is still trying to help me even though I’m the one that messed up!” Bokuto lightly batted his hands away, and moved to open the bag again with both hands. 

Akaashi lifted his arms in surrender as a bigger smile spread across his face. _My perfect Akaashi…_

Suddenly Bokuto held something in front of his face. Akaashi blinked trying to focus on the blue shoved up to his nose. He moved Bokuto back just a little, to see that they were flowers. 

_Fucking flowers. He got me a bouquet._

“See, I was fine with this being a totally normal date, since any date with you is fun, but then I thought, hey! I like Akaashi and he likes me, so I should get some flowers to celebrate,” Bokuto blushed and looked to the side before continuing, “I kinda made a pitstop to get these, so that's why I’m late. I’m so sorry Akaashi. I should have texted you!” 

Akaashi was reminded of how Konoha once said Bokuto’s stupidity in another angle could be viewed as genius. Akaashi had never thought of Bokuto as stupid, but the meaning behind Konoha’s concern never felt more true than now. Bokuto had gotten him flowers just because he _could._ Simply because he _liked_ him.

Akaashi was floored by the arrangement. It contained a few white roses, surrounded by forget-me-nots, and a spray of other smaller blue-green flowers. For someone who looked so simple minded, Bokuto continued to come up with new ways to make him happy. Akaashi felt spoiled by him.

_He’s amazing and I love him._

He looked up into his waiting golden eyes. Akaashi felt a small stab of guilt in his chest for even considering that Bokuto forgot about him or didn’t like him. 

“Akaashi, baby, don’t feel bad! I know your thoughts like to run away from you, sometimes- Wait, no, that was a bad way to put it. I just mean that I-“ Bokuto stumbled over his words, “I mean that...I just...Oh man I’m so bad at this stuff.” His shoulders dropped and Bokuto’s expression turned glum. 

Akaashi wanted so desperately to fix it. He looked at the arrangement, and knew that Bokuto wouldn’t have gotten random flowers for him. Behind the scenes he was extremely thoughtful and planned.

“I really like them. It’s ok you were late. I don’t blame you. Tell me Bokuto-san, what's in this bouquet?” Akaashi asked softly. 

Bokuto jerked his head up eagerly. “You like them?”

A nod. “I do. Very much.” Akaashi moved to take the bouquet and brush his fingers over the blue flowers gently, “What’s the meaning behind it?”

“Well...Oikawa helped me a lot. He had to give me the names of them,” Bokuto rubbed his neck. “He was really nice!” 

Akaashi‘s eyes widened and he made a mental note to apologize to Oikawa later. Maybe send him some milk bread. 

Bokuto’s face flushed red, “Anyways! They remind me of your eyes! The blue ones are forget-me-nots which resemble,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “true respect and love!” 

He whispered back, “Love?” It was Akaashi turn to turn red now.

“Yes!” Bokuto whispered happily. He cocked his head. “Why are we still whispering?” 

“That’s...that’s very thoughtful of you.”

“Akaashi I _love_ you! All of you! Not just the eyes. So why not get some flowers to show it?”

_Oh god, he’s going to kill me if he keeps this up._

“I love you too,” Akaashi said quietly, “So much” He looked up, eyes glowing with the sudden burst of affection.

Bokuto jumped back and shielded his eyes with his hands. “Stop! You’re being so cute, I can’t take it. Keiji, love, I’m gonna melt if you keep looking at me like that.” Bokuto waved his hands around, yelling something about “ _His adorable Akaashi!”._

People walking by and exiting the cafe were definitely looking at them now. With Bokuto jumping around madly, and Akaashi’s face on fire, how could they not? 

Akaashi, really, couldn’t care less. He was in what most would probably refer to as, madly in love. He snorted, and reached for Bokuto’s hand. The other boy gladly accepted, lacing their fingers together. They both agreed to walk to a nearby park, cafe long forgotten. 

“I’m really super sorry,” Bokuto mumbled halfway there, “I know you have anxiety and I just wanna make you feel good.” 

Akaashi stopped, and tucked the bouquet under his elbows. He turned to squish Bokuto’s face in his hands. “You make me feel the best. Like royalty. Just next time, a text or small warning would really help me. I know it’s asking a lot, but I don’t want you to feel responsible.”

“Of course! I can do texts! Texts are easy! Anything for you, Keiji,” Bokuto said with an easy smile. 

Akaashi cursed when he felt himself go weak in the knees. 

“Say it again?” he asked, innocently batting his eyes.

“Keiji!” Bokuto crowed, proudly joining their hands, and raising them above his head. 

Akaashi let out a small laugh, and he tugged Bokuto onwards to the park. 

——

When they finally settled down at a bench, amidst laughter and giggling of the children around them, Bokuto takes his time to tell Akaashi about his day. 

And Akaashi watched him talk. He watched as Bokuto’s hands flailed around, as his face lit up, and his expressions changed with the story. Akaashi felt a fierce heat through his body all the way to his toes. _Love, maybe?_

Bokuto caught his eyes and smiled, toothy and wide. As if the warm stab of emotion that went through his heart wasn’t enough to tell, the younger boy felt his face hear as well.

_It’s love._

_“_ Keiji-bear, what about your day?” Bokuto asked.

Akaashi grimaced, “Please never call me that again Kou.”

“Why not? I’ve been testing out nicknames all day long. Did you notice Kaash’? Personally I think you like possessive ones the most.”

“I’m not a child,” he said, rolling his eyes. Akaashi ignored the rumble in his chest and willed himself not to blush. Of course he noticed the names He just didn’t want to point them out in case-

Bokuto shook his head, “Well of course not, but you still didn't notice when I used it!”

Akaashi sighed and looked away, “Or maybe I just didn’t want you to stop?” Having to spell things out for Bokuto could be extremely embarrassing on his end. 

“I knew it!” Bokuto yelled with a grin, “I just wanted you to admit you liked my pet names,” he said with a self satisfying smirk.

Akaashi’s face dropped. 

“I really am the best boyfriend, aren’t I?” Bokuto mused, leaning back against the bench smugly.

Akaashi shook in disbelief and was torn between the desire to slap Bokuto or kiss him senseless

Bokuto turned to face him as if he heard Akaashi’s thoughts. With a smirk, Bokuto leaned in with lidded eyes, _does he know what that face does to me,_ and opened his mouth-

“Ooh you wanna kiss me _so_ bad right now!” 

Akaashi slapped him. 

And then he kissed him senseless.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading this quick little thing! i love these two so much. if y’all need help identifying characters, don’t be afraid to ask :) i hope u liked it and stay safe everyone!!


End file.
